Labios Compartidos
by Gabi C
Summary: Cuando Chris encontró la carta supo que había perdido a Tweek para siempre. Triangulo amoroso. Angst. Christeek?


**AN:** Fic dedicado a ShinigamiJazzDark89, sinceramente si no fuera por ella ustedes no estarían leyendo esto. Lamento si hay algún error, pero no podía leerlo dos veces sin ponerme a llorar. Chris POV.

* * *

><p><strong>Labios Compartidos<strong>

_Amor mío_

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_

_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas_

Te veo sonreír a lo lejos, tus labios mostrando esa dulce sonrisa a otra persona y tus ojos brillando con adoración que no me pertenece. Tu cabello brilla con el sol mientras mueves tu cabeza juguetonamente, te alejas lentamente de tu compañero sin dejar de reír, tropiezas y caes. Tengo este estúpido impulso de salir corriendo en tu auxilio pero sé que es vano porque tienes a Craig para que haga eso por ti ¿cierto?

No me necesitas para ese tipo de cosas.

_Esto es el cielo es mi cielo_

No sé ni que hago aquí, debo ser masoquista o algo por el estilo. Observando tu felicidad en los brazos de otro hombre, mierda no sé ni que hago con mi vida. No puedo evitar observarte por unos cuantos minutos más antes de alejarme derrotado. Para cualquier persona la imagen de ustedes dos puede ser tierna. A mí me enferma.

Lo peor es que es mi realidad. La realidad que me veo obligado a vivir día a día. No eres mío y nunca lo serás.

Al menos no del todo.

_Amor fugado_

_Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado_

_Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes_

Cada viernes a medianoche, cuando tú preciado Craig sale con sus mejores amigos a jugar y tomar, decides acordarte de mí. Cada semana a la misma hora tocas mi puerta de una forma que aprendí a memorizar como tuya. Cada semana te dejo pasar, observando cómo te mueves incomodo antes de lanzarte sobre mí. Cada semana mi cuarto presencia un acto prohibido.

_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

No sé cuando empezó esta rutina pero no la voy a cuestionar, me gustas demasiado como para poner en duda nuestros comportamientos. Soy tu marioneta y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Lo sabes.

Pero no te importa, ¿verdad? si te importara seria mío y solo mío.

No tendría porque compartirte.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata,_

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel_

Otra vez nos encontramos en mi habitación, jugando este juego prohibido pero no me importa. Solo me importa tocar tu suave piel, recorrer cada centímetro una y otra vez, aspirar tu aroma hasta poder grabarlo en mi memoria, acariciar cada espacio posible, hacerte arquear tu espalda mientras te pierdes en placer.

_Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

Soy un idiota y lo sé, es mi deseo el que habla cuando te empujo contra mi cama y te acaricio con delicadeza. Sé que soy un idiota cuando hago todo lo que me dices "No dejes –ngh- marcas." Y aunque eso es lo que más quiero, marcarte para que el imbécil de Craig vea lo que hacemos juntos, no lo hago.

Porque eso significaría perderte y no puedo permitir tal cosa.

Por lo que hago exactamente lo que me pides y no dejo ninguna huella de nuestro amor.

_Labios compartidos_

_Labios divididos, mi amor_

Solo quiero sentirte bajo mis manos, pero debo ser cuidadoso. Intento desnudarte lo más rápido posible pero sin maltratar tus ropas. Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con las mías. Mis labios se acercan a tu cuello como si pertenecieran ahí, pruebo tu piel pero siempre tratando de no dejar pruebas. Mis labios se unen con los tuyos y al fin puedo probar tus labios, lo único que he deseado toda la semana ha sido esto. Lo único por lo que vivo son estos momentos que tenemos cada semana.

No hay nada más que me mantenga unido a este mundo.

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

Respondes mis besos con el mismo entusiasmo y puedo saborear el café que permanece en tus labios. Por un segundo pienso que no soy el único que los prueba y duele, mi corazón se aprieta y mi garganta se cierra.

Me veo obligado a compartirte con alguien más, mientras lo único que deseo es no tener que hacerlo. No soporto tener que ser el otro.

_Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días y el dolor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

Varias veces pensé en dejarte, dejar South Park y nunca volver. Empezar una nueva vida donde no sea parte de un engaño ni tenga que sufrir. Pero son estos momentos, donde veo tus ojos cegados por deseo, tu piel perlada por sudor mientras sueltas esos suaves ruidos que me vuelven loco, donde se que jamás podre dejarte.

Estoy obsesionado contigo.

_Amor mutante,_

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre_

"Chris" suspiras mientras mueves tus caderas al mismo ritmo que las mías y logras que mi corazón lata desenfrenado, aumento el roce de nuestros cuerpos intentando darte el mayor placer posible. Te vuelves un manojo de gemidos y suspiros que repite mi nombre una y otra vez.

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente_

_El pedazo que me toca de ti_

Veo como duermes tranquilamente y me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo pero no puedo, mi cabeza no deja de debatir dolorosamente sobre mis actos. Por un lado está la felicidad de tenerte entre mis brazos cada viernes, esperando pacientemente por ti cada semana. Por otro está el dolor de verte partir al amanecer, un suave beso en mis labios y un gracias que retumba en mi habitación varios minutos tras tu partida.

_Relámpagos de alcohol_

_Las voces solas lloran en el sol_

_Mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas angelada_

_**Luego te vas**_

Rápidamente aprendí que la mejor forma de hacer pasar la semana era ahogar mis pensamientos en alcohol y lagrimas. Entumecer mis emociones hasta un nivel soportable, deseando que la semana pase más rápido para poder ver tu cuerpo desnudo otra vez. Quería poder tenerte todo el tiempo pero eso es imposible y solo me queda tratar de engañar al tiempo.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata_

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel_

_Vuelve a mi tu boca, duele_

Pero la rutina es la misma ¿no es así? No pasan ni tres días para que mi voluntad se derrumbe y vaya a buscarte.

Solo para encontrarte en los brazos de Craig.

Ver tu sonrisa perfecta y tus ojos de… de… _amor _hacia ese bastardo que no lo merece. No lo soporto pero aun así no despego mí vista de ustedes dos, por un instante tus ojos caen sobre mí y tu sonrisa desaparece, te pones increíblemente pálido y tropiezas con tus propios pies. Una parte de mi cerebro registra el hecho de que Craig te pregunta que pasa, pero la otra parte solo puede ver el dolor en tu mirada.

Volteas hacia Craig y finges una sonrisa, sacudes tu cabeza y, tras decir algo, ambos dejan el parque.

Me dejas una vez más.

_Vuelvo a caer_

_De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

Lo rápidos golpes en mi puerta que solo pueden ser tuyos anuncian tu llegada. No es viernes. De todos modos abro la puerta mientras te cuestiono con una ceja en alto, niegas con la cabeza y me preguntas si puedes pasar. Mi dulce Tweek, ¿es necesario que preguntes? ¿Cuántas veces te he abierto mi puerta? Siempre caigo preso de tus encantos. Quieres decir algo pero no tienes la valentía para hacerlo.

Sé que no me va a gustar lo que estas a punto de decir. Sé que estas a punto de despedirte.

No quiero que me dejes y hago lo único que creo conveniente.

Tomo tus pequeñas y delicadas manos entre las mías, ásperas y callosas. Te miro a los ojos y suavemente digo:

"_Labios compartidos, labios divididos mi amor. Yo no puedo compartir tus labios que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días y el dolor ya no puedo compartir tus labios." _Sé que no tengo la mejor voz del mundo, pero espero que el mensaje llegue a tu preciada cabeza.

_Que me parta un rayo_

_Que me entierre el olvido mi amor_

La verdad no tengo idea de que esperaba, ¿Qué te lanzaras en mis brazos, proclamando tu amor por mí? ¿Prometer que dejaras a Craig y viviremos juntos? Aun más importante ¿Qué es lo que estabas a punto de decirme? Tus ojos se humedecen y logras soltar un "L-lo siento" antes de ponerte a llorar. Me abrazas intentando buscar perdón, sabes que siempre te lo daré. Ocultas tu cara en mi cuello pero puedo sentir como las lágrimas caen, humedeciendo mi camisa. Tus hombros tiemblan mientras sueltas unos sollozos que logran romper mi alma y destruir mi corazón. Tras unos segundo noto que estás hablando, repitiendo "lo siento" una y otra vez.

_Pero no puedo más_

_Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos_

_Labios compartidos_

Lo que más hubiera querido en ese momento era besarte, pero no podía. No, saber que esos labios no son míos era lo único que se necesitaba para frenarme. Sabiendo que besabas a alguien más me destruía.

Tweek ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que te vería hubiera aprovechado el momento. Pero no lo sabía y me limite a abrazarte mientras llorabas en mi hombro.

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida_

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

Lo supe al día siguiente. Todo el mundo hablaba de eso.

Habías dejado South Park junto con Craig Tucker. Me habías abandonado por ese bastardo.

Mi garganta se cerró una vez mas y obligue a ocultar mis lagrimas mientras escuchaba a Clyde y Token hablar sobre su partida.

_Tus labios tienen el control_

Llegue a mi habitación con la única intención de destruir todo lo que viera. La cama en donde habiamos hecho el amor tantas veces, dime Tweek ¿fue un juego para ti? Destruí todo lo que encontré en mi camino, aventando la lámpara contra la pared, empujando la mesa de noche, aventando los libros que me habías prestado, volteando la cama que solo contenía recuerdos dolorosos.

Una vez que me calme visualice la única foto tuya que tenía en mi poder. Solo tenías puesto uno de mis polos verdes que te llegaban al muslo, sentando en el pequeño sillón mientras sonreías.

Había un sobre.

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida_

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Querido Chris,_

_Lamento todo lo que te he causado, perdóname por favor. Sé que te he lastimado pero créeme yo también sufro. Te amo, te amo tanto Chris. Lamentablemente también amo a Craig y siempre lo hare. Quisiera tenerlos a ambos pero sé que es imposible. Me equivoque y jamás debimos habernos visto, solo conseguí herirte pero no me arrepiento porque nunca olvidare los momentos que estuvimos juntos._

_Por favor sigue con tu vida y no cometas ninguna estupidez, se que puedes ser impulsivo. Hay alguien perfecto para ti Chris y yo no lo soy. Encuéntralo. _

_Tweek Tweak._

No me di cuenta del momento en que me puse a llorar hasta que mi vista se nublo y pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre tu carta. Suelto un sollozo de dolor mientras abrazo lo único que me queda de ti.

_Te amo, te amo tanto Tweek._

_Y sigues tú con el control._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Así fue como decidí empezar a escribir Christeek, escuchando esta canción y pensando "joder es perfecta para un ChrisxTweek" y jure algún día la escribiría. Este fic es traído a ustedes gracias a una tarde escuchando maná una y otra y otra y otra vez. Por favor no me odien, si hace sentir mejor a alguien casi me pongo a llorar mientras escribía esto. Varias veces. Por lo menos no mate a Tweek. Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Les gustó? No? Reviews?


End file.
